


Parapraxis

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, F/M, Humor, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is the talk of the town. But why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parapraxis

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the lovely dracogotgame for the beta-check!

Harry couldn’t suppress the irritation in his groan, as his friends started to talk about Draco Malfoy’s condition _again_.

“Maybe he’s terminally ill,” Ron said, almost hopefully, before Hermione shot him a brain-melting glare. “Fine! In terrible pain?”

Hermione rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her tea. “I think it’s some sort of hex. Sooner or later he has to go to Pomfrey.”

“Or maybe he’s pregnant,” Ron said, sniggering.

“Grow up, Ronald!” Hermione hissed. “That’s only possible if he’d had _intercourse_ with someone he…loathes.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Harry nearly choked on his tea.


End file.
